With the development of terminal technologies, increasing functions can be implemented on a terminal. A user may perform various daily activities by using a terminal, and the most important activity is mobile payment involving financial services. Because services such as grabbing red envelops expand, as portable tools for payments and collections at any time, mobile phones and other terminals are widely accepted by the public.
During service processing such as mobile payment, to protect users' privacy and ensure property security, a process of verifying an identity of a user who currently performs an operation is involved. For example, the wearable device may exchange information with a payment terminal according to portability of a wearable device, to provide a unique identifier used for identifying a user, so as to verify that the user is currently performing a payment operation. Therefore, secure payment can be implemented without entering a password.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the foregoing technology has at least the following problems:
In the foregoing service processing process, the wearable device can only provide an identity of a user to verify that the user is currently performing an operation, resulting in a single implemented function, fewer application scenarios, and poor applicability of the wearable device.